


The Sorcerer's Price

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young and orphaned Rumplestiltskin is thrown out of Avonlea after the princess is mauled by a wolf in attempts to save him. He wanders into Merlin's territory and is taken in by the kind sorcerer who teaches him magic. He returns years later to Avonlea to save the princess from her father's cruel neglect in exchange for banishing some ogres. RSS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer's Price

Belle French was the most beautiful princess in the entire realm. She had a crown of chestnut hair and eyes so blue, they put the skies to shame. Her complexion was flawless and countless suitors vied for her hand many years before her coming of age because they knew such a beautiful child would undeniably become a beautiful woman.

The day she turned thirteen marked a significant year in her life. She was no longer a child yet not quite a woman but her body hinted at the changes. She was growing taller and curvier in her physique. All the young men began to notice these very distinct changes in her, so Maurice kept her under a watchful eye. She was the jewel in his crown, an irreplaceable treasure. The man who married his Belle must walk worthy of her.

Maurice held a ball in her honor, but she wasn't interested in the dancing or the eyes the princes were making at her. She wanted to be free of the castle for a little while, so she slipped out the back entrance when no one was looking. She grabbed one of the lit torches from the wall to light her way, making her way into the heart of the forest. Her intention was to find her favorite spring and cool off her feet for bit because her high heeled shoes made her feet ache.

Belle's feet began to ache as she made her way down the dusty road. She plopped down on an old tree stump, relieving her them for a bit. She was startled when she heard a sound coming from the bushes. She jumped up, holding the torch out in front of her for protection. She gasped when a frightened boy about her age jumped out of the bushes, hands held high in surrender. His breeches legs were torn and he was barefoot. His hair was straw colored and fell in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, drawing closer to him, torch still in hand.

"I'm sorry Milady. I was running from some bandits. They took my wagon and tried to pummel me." he explained, still quaking slightly.

She frowned at the lone traveler, patting the stump she was resting on a few minutes ago. "Have a seat then. You should rest." she commanded, and he nodded cautiously accepting her kindness. Not many people had ever been kind to him before.

"Thank you milady…" he said, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Isabelle took in his lanky but thin appearance. He looked like he'd used up all of his rations, making him appear malnourished.

"You still haven't answered my question traveler." she said, a thin crease in her lips as she studied him intricately. He was plain to the eyes but something about him intrigued her.

"My name is Rumplestilskin and yours?" he inquired looking at her dazedly. She felt herself blushing from his gaze. She was used to men gawking at her, but they made her feel uncomfortable while this pauper made her feel shy.

"My name is Isabelle, but you may call me Belle." she smiled fondly at him. His mouth twitched into a similar fashion causing her to blush.

"Why are you out here all by yourself on such a starless night?" he inquired, and she frowned, remembering the ball. She didn't want to go back inside while men approached her father for her hand in marriage like she was a piece of property to be auctioned off. There was more to her than a pretty face. She swore in her heart that she wouldn't marry for anything less than love.

"There's a ball being held in my honor back at the castle…I'm thirteen today, and my father seems to think I should be thinking more about my future. In three years he will procure a husband for me unless I choose one first, but I'm not ready to think about such things." she admitted to this complete stranger in wooded isolation.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've never had anyone to tell me what to do. I've been an orphan since I was five. My father gambled away all of our money and left me with two spinsters. They took good care of me, but I ran away when they began drafting you men to fight in the ogres war. I know I'm fourteen and old enough to fight but so many die, and I want to live. I wanted to be a free man, so I've been living in these woods the past few months. I sleep under the stars, hunt my food, and drink from the creek. I've never felt freer in my entire life." he said, standing up and stretching his limbs.

"I would never run away from this life. I tell myself to do the brave thing and bravery will follow. I could never turn my back on my people. I realize that one day I'll be queen and despite what I want, I must be selfless for their sake. I must remain true to who I am." she told him, filling his heart with guilt.

"Maybe you're right...maybe I should sign up to fight in the war." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously.

"Perhaps fate has another plan for you. Fighting in the ogres war is a noble cause but not the right choice for everyone I believe. I'm sure the answer you seek will come to you soon." she smiled warmly at him, filling his heart with hope-a beacon of light amongst the darkness. She was not only beautiful outwardly but inwardly as well, he realized.

"Thank you for your encouragement Belle." he smiled, savoring her name on his lips until he heard a howl coming just a few yards away.

"What was that?" she hissed coming to stand beside him. She held the torch out in front of them, ready to fend off whatever was stalking them if need be.

"It sounded like wolves." he respired, gulping back the bile in his throat. Before she could make a retort, one leaped out of the bushes, lunging at them, bearing its large white fangs. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a stick, hitting it hard on the nose.

"Run before it's too late!" he commanded as the wolf rose to its feet, but she shook her head fiercely, "I will not run! I will face my fears and protect you Rumple." she spoke, determination in her voice.

The wolf growled baring its fangs at them again. He'd made it very angry because he'd hit it. It ran towards Rumplestiltskin, but Belle jumped in its way, swiping her flaming torch at it. The wolf ran away in agony but not before sinking its claws, deeply in the right side of her face. She screamed in anguish falling forward, but Rumplestiltskin caught her. The hem of her dandelion gown was torn but her blemished face was a sorer sight.

"Belle I've got to get you some help!" he panicked, hoisting her into his arms. "Just take me back to the castle." she pleaded, and he nodded, running in that direction. Blood gushed from her wound, tainting the fabric of her dress.

"I'm so sorry Belle…Why didn't you run?" he demanded, the castle coming into view.

"Because I wanted to save you…Your life is worth more to me than a little scratch on my face." she smiled weakly, touching his face gently. He tore a piece of his shirtsleeve off, pressing it to her wound. She winced in pain but pressed it against her gash, hoping to halt the bleeding.

He didn't have time to answer her because a set of guards were taking her from him before they reached the castle grounds. He quickly explained to them what happened and one decided to take him in for further questioning. Belle watched his kind face slip away as she drifted into unconsciousness.

~X~

"Who are you, and why were you in the woods with the princess?" the captain of the guard interrogated him mercilessly. He gulped back the bile in his throat, the knots in his stomach churning violently from fear.

"I was attacked by bandits. They stole my wagon, and I was running away from them. I ran into the princess by accident. She said there was a ball, but she was bored and wanted to escape for awhile. A wolf attacked us, and I struck it with a limb. She put her torch out to frighten it and it struck her face with its claw. I didn't know what to do except bring her back to the castle." he explained, swallowing hard from his admittance.

"And you're sure that's all that happened?" the guard questioned him relentlessly until an authoritative voice behind him resounded, "That's enough Marcus! Let the boy go, he's telling the truth." Marcus spun around to be met by King Maurice's agitated glance.

"Pardon me your majesty." Marcus bowed before exiting the room quickly, leaving Rumplestiltskin alone with the king.

"You don't have to be afraid boy. Belle told me everything. You can be on your way now. I'll have the guards escort you out." Maurice remarked gesturing towards the door.

"Your highness...If you don't mind me asking, will Belle be okay?" he dared the question hoping he wasn't struck for being so forward.

"The physician says she'll make a full recovery, but I'm afraid her face will be marred for the rest of her life making it hard to find a suitor and secure an alliance." he supplied coldly, making his skin crawl. He'd only known Belle for a few short hours, but she was the most brilliant girl he'd ever met. Surely that counted for something.

"If I were a prince, then I would marry her." he stated boldly wishing he could take back the words as soon as they escaped his lips. Maurice's eyes glazed over in his anger, his iolite orbs glaring daggers at him.

"But you're not! You're a filthy peasant who I should hang for having any association with my daughter! The only reason I'm sparing you is because she would never forgive me if I didn't! Now get your filthy carcass out of my castle and be on your way boy!" he retorted venomously. Rumplestiltskin scampered away from the vexed king into the awaiting arms of a guard who practically threw him out like a full chamber pot.

He landed hard in the gravel, skinning his cheek in the process. He rubbed his sore face, wincing in pain. He struggled to stand chancing another glance back at the castle. The guard stood near the exit, a conniving smirk playing upon his lips.

"Better run boy! I do enjoy a good hunt and in these woods, no one will hear you scream." he threatened causing him to run as fast as he could in the other direction. He ran until he could no longer see the castle, hot tears cascading down his face. He realized that the only thing Belle's father cared about was her beauty. Would he mistreat her since her face was far from irreparable? He blamed himself for her travesty. He knew she'd been better off to let that wolf devour him than ruin her livelihood.

He walked aimlessly through the forest as pale moonlight filtered through the trees, illuminating his path. His feet ached terribly, and he longed to banish this night from his mind forever. He was pulled from his disarray of thoughts when he seen a behemoth castle in the distance.

How could this be? The next kingdom was at least ten days journey by foot and seven by horse. Lights flickered in the window, so he knew it must be habitable. He inhaled deeply, remembering Belle's comforting mantra, 'do the brave thing and bravery will follow.' He repeated it in his mind with each step he took. As he made his way closer to the castle, the more enormous it became. It made him anxious to find out who resided here. Was it the home of a seething giant who would peal the flesh from his body and boil his bones into a stew? He deserved no less after what happened to Belle.

He swallowed hard, rapping lightly on the door. He waited for a couple of minutes and when his knock wasn't answered, he turned on his heel to dismayed to knock again. An obnoxious creak reverberated from behind signaling the door had opened. His skin prickled with gooseflesh as he turned around to be met by a dark foyer.

"Hello!?" he resounded, his voice wavering with every syllable as he walked inside the castle. The door slammed ostentatiously behind him making his feet bound down the great hall until he crashed headfirst into a warm body. He cowered back, paralyzed by fear. He gazed up at a cloaked figure shrouded by darkness. He thought he was staring death right in the face until the figure removed his hood, letting it fall around his shoulders.

The mysterious stranger was a man of large stature with dark skin. His eyes were warm but mysterious and for some reason they filled him with ease. The man snapped his fingers causing a cluster of candelabras to flicker to life. He offered Rumplestiltskin his hand who took it reluctantly and pulled him to his feet.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded, groveling at the stranger's feet. The man waved his hand bringing him to a standing position. Rumplestiltskin stood frozen in fear before him, astounded by the powers he possessed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rumplestiltskin...You have nothing to fear." he assured the boy in a soothing tone.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Rumplestiltskin demanded in a shaky voice. The man flashed a grin at the bewildered teen laughing heartily. "My name is Merlin, and I had a vision of you many years ago. I always knew that one day you would come to my castle needing my assistance. You see yourself only as a poor orphan, but I see potential inside of you Rumple...potential to become someone great." Merlin expounded causing him to stagger back with realization.

"You're the great and powerful Merlin! I thought you were but a mere legend!" he exclaimed exuberantly, slurring his words together.

"I don't reveal myself to others without a purpose, and you have a purpose Rumplestiltskin. I see a young woman that you'll one day wed and steal away from her kingdom but you won't be able to do this without my help. She's far above your station but one day you'll be the only one that will be able to help their kingdom and you'll take her as your price." he explained filling his mind with queries.

"But what can I offer a kingdom and who's this girl!?" he asked hurriedly jumbling over his words.

"Settle down...The answers will be revealed in time. From this day forward you'll stay with me in this castle until your training is complete. Once it is your quest will be made known." he affirmed clapping him on the shoulder.

"And what will you train me in?" he quizzed feeling his head spin with astonishment of the current happenings.

"Magic." the sorcerer answered causing his imagination to soar with impossibilities.

~X~

Belle awoke the following morning. She instinctively touched her cheek, wincing when she felt a soft linen in its place. She threw her legs over the bed, making her way to her vanity. A large cloth bandage decorated her wound, her right eye swollen shut. She squinted hard, realizing she could no longer see out of it. The revelation that she was now blind in her right eye made her queasy. She wobbled over to the door, ready to open it surprised when the knob turned, to reveal her father. His eyes were cold and calculating, instead of being full of fatherly concern.

"Father…I wasn't expecting you." she replied, flummoxed by his presence.

"Sit down Belle…We need to talk." Maurice commanded, waltzing over to her bedside. Belle sat down, hugging her knees, awaiting her father's accusations. He gave Belle a sympathetic glance, sighing. She was surprised to see this type of reaction from him since he was usually proud to see her but today he wasn't. It broke her heart to see him look at her so disgustedly.

"What is it?" she inquired, afraid to hear the rest.

"You're every bit of a hero, and Ishould be proud of you but I'm not." he remarked venomously causing her insides to jump.

"What do you mean you're not proud of me? Is he okay?" she inquired fearfully, expecting the worst.

"Yes your little _peasant_ is fine. I sent him on his way. That's not the problem Belle. This is." Maurice admonished, taking the mirror off her wall and shoving it in her face.

"Just look at yourself…Your beauty has been ruined! You've scorned our family's good name because of your heroics! No prince is going to want to marry a woman with that _kind_ of face." he scoffed, thrusting the mirror in her hands.

"I don't care! I still believe I did the brave thing by saving him! Do the brave thing and bravery will-" Maurice waved his hand in the air, silencing her.

"Those books are going to your head Belle…Now you listen to me…I can't have an _ugly_ daughter prancing around…From this day forward, you're sentenced to permanent isolation. You're never to leave this room ever again. Your meals will be brought to you, and you're never allowed to leave this chamber and if you refuse, I'll have you thrown out!" he threatened marching towards the door.

"But father!" Belle cried, lunging after him. Maurice pushed her to the floor, placing his heel against her chest.

"If I had a son then it wouldn't have mattered if he was ugly or not. He would have ruled the kingdom and brought forth an heir despite his defect but an ugly daughter is worthless. You're dead to me Belle." he scoffed before slamming the door in her face. Belle felt frozen as she lied on the floor, crying bitterly. She would _never_ be a queen, those words resonated in her mind like a mantra. _All_ of her beauty was gone, and _no one w_ ould ever love her.

~X~

Four years had passed since that fateful night. Maurice had remarried one year after her accident to a vivacious queen named Cora who had two daughters: Zelena and Regina. Zelena was the elder and was always at odds with her younger sister Regina, who despite being the younger daughter was most fawned over by her mother. Belle had never met her stepsisters, but she had heard of them from her servant Joanna, the only person who still loved her. After their nuptials Maurice had ordered her to be moved to the dungeons so that she would remain hidden from them. She learned two years into her imprisonment that her stepmother had given birth to a son securing an heir to the throne. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she would spend it like the previous three, alone in her chambers. She wouldn't be serenaded with lively music or have a ball held in her honor. She would write most of the day away. Her servant Johanna would come in three hours to serve her lunch, and the kind maid would probably put a delectable dessert on her food tray because it was her birthday but that would be the closest thing she'd get to a present.

She tried to hope this birthday would be different but every year they were the same. Last year she'd turned fifteen which was a turning point in most young women's lives. They were considered a lady by social standards and could take part in court life.

Sometimes she thought of leaving and running away but where would she go? The ugly scars on her face meant she'd be an outcast. Her face was a line of symmetry. The left side was beautiful and pristine reminding her of who she once was. The right side reminded her of the lonely life that lay ahead of her. She never dreamed in all her years that being a hero would succumb her to this fate.

Sometimes she thought that being born just an ordinary looking girl wouldn't have placed such high expectations on her life. It seemed that all she was ever truly valued and bred for was her beauty. Society didn't place as much fortune on things like intelligence. You could be brainless but as long as you had a pretty face to look at then it wasn't a problem. She only wished that someone would look past her defect and love the woman underneath the marred flesh. Who was she kidding? The majority of the kingdom had either forgotten about her or presumed her dead.

She brushed out her thick chestnut tresses, trying her best not to stare at her reflection to long. When she was satisfied with it, she put on a plain blue dress the servant girls wore. She pulled out her journal and quill. She dipped the quill into a flask of ink, continuing her tale about a prince from a faraway kingdom rescuing a princess from her father's dungeons. She smiled when she thought of him, the only _boy_ that had made her insides somersault.

She was thankful that he would never see her like this. She was shameful to look at. She wondered if he'd wed or had a family by now. She knew that she would think of him today because it marked the day she'd saved him. She was startled when she heard a knock at the door. She put her journal away, making her way to the door.

"Hello Johanna did you bring me some lunch?" she inquired, putting on her best smile. Her gaze faltered when she noticed panic flash in the maid's eyes.

"What's wrong Johanna?" she asked full of concern, wondering what had startled her.

"Lady Belle I'm afraid I have terrible news! The ogres have overtaken Avonlea! Your father has sent men to the front lines! It looks like all hope is lost!" Joanna agonized, wringing her hands in her skirt.

"Calm down Joanna...I'm sure there's someone who can help us." Isabelle assured her, refusing to panic.

"I don't know milady, but I fear all hope is lost. I came here to warn you, and I promise to keep you updated as things progress." Joanna sighed hopelessly filling her heart with dread.

"What about Merlin! Couldn't he help us?" Belle inquired anxiously to her servant who sighed heavily.

"Belle, Merlin is a mere legend. You've had your head stuck in the clouds for far to long and so much reading hasn't helped you." Joanna chided coldly filling her heart with grief.

"No but it has helped keep me sane while I've been trapped behind these four walls. Please leave if all you're going to do is patronize me!" Belle scoffed before slamming the door in her face. She collapsed on her cot and wept bitterly.

~X~

Merlin had taken Rumplestiltskin under his wing and trained him various types of magic over the last three years. The boy was a natural and picked up each spell with little effort turning him into a seasoned wizard in no time. As the years passed, he felt his heart longing even more for the girl who'd saved him. He wondered how she was and what sort of fate she'd met. He'd confided in Merlin about her one day as they were creating a new potion.

The sorcerer fixated his eyes on the ingredients while carefully measuring out each one. Rumplestilskin sighed as his master pinched a tad of dragon bone between his fingers. "That's the third time I've heard you sigh within the past hour. What's troubling you?" Merlin inquired, averting his gaze towards him.

"It's just...Three years ago on this day a princess named Belle saved me from a wolf. She marred her face in the process because she tried to help me. Her father had me thrown out, and I never knew what happened to her." he groaned, biting his lip worriedly.

"Ahh I see...Well you're about to return the favor. Tonight you'll be reunited with your princess once again for her kingdom has been overrun by ogres. Her father is a selfish man and banished her because he found no use for her after her beauty was tainted. He's in distress because the ogres have slain all of his men and sees no way out of his predicament. You'll go to him tonight offering to send the ogres away with your magic. He'll offer you a large sum of gold, but you'll refuse. You'll tell him that the only thing you desire is the one thing he's forgotten. He'll try to tell you that he has no daughter but be persistent. In the end he'll give her to you, and you'll end all of her suffering. You'll both live happy fulfilling lives in this castle." Merlin revealed causing his mouth to gape open.

"How did you-" he gasped unable to formulate a response to the sorcerer's revelation.

"I told you that I see the future and that one day you would save a princess and her kingdom from the ogres. I just didn't tell which kingdom or what princess." Merlin smirked as Rumplestiltskin jabbed him in the ribs.

"Well let's get on with it! I need to rescue _my_ Belle." he declared impatiently with determination in his voice.

"Settle down and let me finish up this spell...You're not quite dressed for the occasion, and I want you to make a showstopping entrance." the sorcerer laughed as he put in the final ingredients for the spell. Rumplestiltskin gave him a perturbed glance when he handed him a vial of the potion.

"Just what is this?" he inquired glancing between the swirling amber liquid and Merlin.

"It's a glamor spell. Sometimes you need to look threatening in order to get the job done and this will turn you into a hideous beast for a few hours. Everyone will see the illusion but Belle. She'll see the real you." he revealed, his gaze softening towards his pupil. Rumplestiltskin nodded before throwing back the potion. The liquid burned his throat and when he looked down his hands had turned into long talons. His skin appeared a sickly gray and when he turned towards the mirror, he could hardly believe his eyes. There before him stood a man in leather dragon hide apparel with curling brown hair. His nose was distinctively crooked his eyes were wild amber. His skin tone had changed, and he looked horrific

Merlin laughed at his pupil's flabbergasted countenance, "I think you're ready." he added before disappearing in a haze of blue smoke. Just what had he gotten himself into?

~X~

Maurice paced the floors of the throne room anxiously. He ran his fingers over his smooth scalp, convinced that if he had any hair left that he would have already pulled it out. He watched his wife with her dark auburn hair pinned into a crown enter into the throne room. She wore a soft lavender gown that accented her curves immaculately and if he wasn't so distressed then they would've seemed more appealing.

"Maurice why are you pacing like that?" she inquired with a pointed glance, her distinct sepia eyes boring into him. There was just a few inches between him, and he longed to reach for her but it was almost like she sensed his advances, stepping back, and putting a few feet between them.

"It's the ogres Cora. They've killed nearly all of my men, and I'm afraid soon that they'll be coming for us. There's no hope I'm afraid." he sighed dejectedly, surprised when he felt a stinging sensation across his cheek. He looked at her appalled, realizing she'd slapped him.

"They may be coming for you, but I've secured safe passage for me and my children out of Avonlea. I came to tell you goodbye and what an insolent fool I think you are! I never realized what a weak fool you were until after it was to late! You put up a clever facade, but I'm afraid the mask has fallen Maurice. I've finally realized what kind of man you really are. So go ahead and die in this castle! I hope the ogres lick your bones clean and so much for an heir! Maddox will be going with me!" she undermined before stomping out of the throne room. He fell to his knees, frozen. He had no idea of what to make of Cora's remarks. He felt all of the fight leave him until he was alerted by a knock at the door. He stayed on the floor hoping they left him alone, but the knocker persisted, and he felt anger boil in his veins from the interruption.

"COME IN IF YOU INSIST!" he bellowed at the door, surprised when it flew open, each colossal door banging heavily against the stone wall. He looked up meeting the gaze of an inhuman entity. The creature stared at him with a bemused grin upon his lips.

"What are you!?" Maurice shivered, stammering backwards. He found himself pressed against his throne, trembling with fear.

"They call me the dark one." he giggled impishly going over the way he and Merlin rehearsed it. The dark one was a cursed being that could be called upon to magical favors for people for a price. Merlin had subdued the creature years ago, but Maurice didn't know that.

The king's eyes grew as big as saucers when he realized who was standing in front of him. "You're here to kill me aren't you? Well I've lost everything I've _ever_ loved so go on get it over with!" he said dramatically causing Rumplestiltskin's blood to boil when Belle's face emerged in his mind.

"Well lucky for you I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make a deal with you." he seethed through his rotting teeth causing Maurice to cringe in fear.

"What sort of deal?" the king choked out brokenly, paralyzed with fear. Oh and how Rumplestiltskin longed to end his miserable existence for hurting Belle!

"You keep going on about _, 'Help, help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town. For a price." he mocked him in his high pitched tone._

_"You can save my kingdom from the ogres?" Maurice inquired, slouching against the velvet plush seat._

_"Indeed." he smirked pacing back and forth mockingly._

"I can give you some gold as much as you want. _" Maurice offered causing the imp to roll his eyes._

" _Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, don't want gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is something you've forgotten about. You placed this matter in the back of your mind but you see I'm very interested in it." he spoke, waving his talon back and forth._

_"And what thing would that be?" he inquired uneasily, his insides somersaulting in his chest._

_"I want Belle." he said firmly with blazing determination in his eyes. Maurice felt his blood run cold at the mention of her name. "I'm sorry but she's dead." he remarked icily causing a shrill hiss to reverberate from the dark one's lips._

_"LIAR! DON"T YOU REALIZE THAT I HAVE MAGIC AND THAT I SEE AND KNOW ALL!?"he howled beastly causing the buxom king to plaster himself against the chair until he felt the air being sucked out of him. He dared a glance at the imp who's right fist was clenched, and he realized he was using magic to choke him. He waved his arms begging him to stop. Rumplestiltskin released his grip causing him to collapse on his knees, gasping for breath._

_"She's alive!" he gasped, his lungs screaming for air as he worked to fill them. Rumplestiltskin grabbed him by the chin and pulled him forward his amber eyes burning vehemently into them._

_"Where is she!?" he hissed dangerously low._

_"In the dungeons in the third cell...Take her! I have no use for her, but I assure you she's hideous! No man would ever lie with her unless his belly was full of ale." he remarked. Rumplestiltskin stared hard into the man's eyes and with a flick of his wrist sent him spiraling into a marble column. The middle aged king crumpled to the floor, blood seeping from his head. The imp sauntered towards him placing his leather boot against his chest. Maurice sputtered for air, but Rumplestiltskin was unrelenting and only pushed harder._

_"Oh the irony of this day...Three years ago on this very day you told me that you would only spare me because Belle would never forgive you if I didn't. As much as you deserve to die, I'm going to spare you because Belle would never forgive me if I didn't. I'll make sure she never has to look upon your despicable face again. Your kingdom will be safe again but your injuries will leave you paralyzed and bedridden the rest of your days. Your wife will become regent and your son will become king when he's of age, but they'll resent you for the rest of your miserable existence just like you resented Belle. Good luck dearie." he grinned maliciously before magicking himself away to the dungeons._

_~X~_

_Belle pulled the thick blankets over her shivering frame. The dungeons were so cold that it was brutal. If it weren't for Johanna she wouldn't have had anything warm to cover herself with but even with all of the quilts draped over her body it still didn't seem to be enough. She felt cold on the inside as loneliness ebbed away at her soul. If this was meant to be her lot in life then what was the use in living? She jerked the quilt high over her head when she heard the cell door slam open. She had a feeling it wasn't Joanna and surmised that whoever it was was here to kill her. She clenched her eyes shut, praying for a quick departure. She gasped when two willowy arms hoisted her into the air and cradled her securely against their chest. She dared a glance, startled to see a pair of beautiful ocher eyes staring back. It took a moment for her mind to realize that they belonged to Rumplestiltskin._

_"Rumple...?" she breathed his name reverently as if it was her precious life force._

_"Belle..." he smiled brilliantly at her like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon until she remembered her fallacy. She turned her head hiding her face with her arm._

_"Don't look at me Rumple...I'm hideous." she berated herself feeling ashamed of her scars. He gently placed her on the ground, placing her arm to her side. She averted her gaze shamefully, tears prickling at her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and when she met his eyes again, he kissed her without reserve. She wrapped her arms desperately around him and when the kiss had ended, she opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a warm hearth._

_"Rumple where are we?" she inquired drinking in her surroundings. She found herself in a spacious room with a canopy bed, vanity, dresser, and furnishings she hadn't had the pleasure of partaking of in years._

_"Home if you'd like to stay here with me." he said timidly averting his gaze. He gasped when he felt her press her satiny palms against his cheeks, "I would love that so much." she respired before partaking of another kiss. They pulled away quickly when they heard someone clear their throat loudly. Belle turned her attention to the dark skinned man smiling in the corner._

_"You must be Belle." he stated bowing respectfully._

_"And who are you?" she asked eying him curiously, standing close to her beloved's side._

_"They call me Merlin." he introduced before taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously Rumplestiltskin scowled disapprovingly at him. He winked at his former pupil. Belle stared between the two of them, "Wait a minute how do you know each other?" she inquired, her mind abuzz with queries._

_"It's quite a fascinating story...Would you like to hear it?" he stated invitingly, and Belle nodded compliantly, seating herself comfortably in a velvet armchair. Rumplestiltskin climbed into the chair with her, pulling her possessively against his chest. She felt heat pool in her belly from the contact as Merlin summoned a tea service and poured them all a cup. Belle pressed the warm cup to her lips as she listened to Merlin recount the tale. She laughed until she cried when he told her about a few of Rumple's magical mishaps. She could hear him growl lowly against her ear when his former teacher attempted to embarrass him._

_Later that night when she was alone, Belle brushed out her thick tresses, relishing the feeling of having an actual bath in a tub of warm water unlike the cold sponge baths she'd grown accustomed to. It didn't matter how much her unkempt appearance improved from the simple act of proper grooming, she still felt hideous. She sighed placing her hand over her marred flesh, pretending it didn't exist. She closed her eyes, sighing pleasantly when she felt his warms wrap around her waist._

_"Rumplestiltskin why did you come back to me?" she dared the question, secretly dreading the answer she knew she'd receive. There was no way he could_ __love her._ _ _He was just being kind._

_"Because I love you...I've loved you since that night I met you in the woods. I've always wanted to find my way back to you...to tell you the truth, but I never thought you could ever want a mere pauper. I had nothing to offer you and yet you gave up everything for me." he admitted, placing chaste kisses on the back of her neck._

_"Rumplestiltskin I've always loved you." she breathed turning to face him. He placed his hand over her marred flesh and smiled softly. She closed her eyes trying to pull away from his touch. He grabbed her wrists gently pulling her forward. He cupped her face in his hands lovingly, gazing ardently into her sky blue eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I'll say it to you a thousand times a day until you believe it yourself. I want you to be mine forever if you'll have me." he supplied etching closer to her lips._

_"That's all I've ever wanted!" she cried tears brimming in her eyes. He dusted them away with his fingertips as he kissed her again._

_The months passed by quickly turning into years. The dark castle that held only one occupant for so many years now held six. Belle and Rumplestiltskin wed shortly after her rescue, and they wasted no time in starting a family because it was both what they wanted more than anything. Merlin also enjoyed the excitement raising children brought until he had to childproof his potion cabinets. Other than that he enjoyed playing the role of the adoring uncle. When the children grew up, Merlin gifted each of them with special abilities sending them out to guard the realms. And when the time was right, Merlin passed his immortality and powers onto his successors who he knew would protect the realms well._

__And they lived happily ever after..._ _

__The End_ _


End file.
